No Good
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: She wanted him to hate her. SC. Implied JC.


Title: No Good

Author: Kasandra

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Thanks.

Rating: T

Warnings: Sexual innuendos, language.

Characters/Pairings: Tim Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, brief mention of Jake Berkeley.

Spoilers: Tim's not dead, so don't pay mind to Lost Son. Season 5 for Jake.

Prompt: Resentment.

Summary: She wanted him to hate her for her actions.

AN: Inspired by Amy Winehouse's "I'm No Good." If you can spot the lyrics, you get ten brownie points.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be surprised that he knew. It was a talent of his – the ability to know the truth without really trying. Of course, he was a CSI, like her and a damned good one at that. Calleigh closed her eyes, hearing his gruff voice echo in her mind.

"_You cheated on me."_

As she watched him nurse a pint of beer from the window of the bar, Calleigh drifted back to the events that took place earlier. Though the events that led up to the accusation were in the past, they felt as if they were on repeat in present time.

* * *

_Her sud filled hair was loosely piled on her head and she reached for the bar of jasmine-scented soap that sat closely to the edge of the tub she laid in. She sat up, raising her knees to her chin and softly she lathered the reddened, sore skin, cleansing it._

_"That looks like it hurt princess."_

_Calleigh looked up at Tim, who was standing in the doorway, his arms across his chest. He had a bemused look on his face and it was all she could do to keep her heart from breaking. Her stomach dropped and felt her guts churn._

_She swallowed hard. "We need to talk," she spoke softly. Tim didn't miss the shake in her voice and he felt his heart grow heavy as he took a seat on the toilet._

_"You cheated on me, didn't you?" Tim replied simply. Calleigh gasped in shock. His accusation, though correct still astounded her. Unable to find any words, she nodded her affirmation._

_Tim's next actions shocked her the most and caused the horrible sensation she already felt to become even worse - he shrugged. She blinked, and searched his eyes for defeat, for anger, for hate – for anything._

_She didn't find anything. Tim let out an audible sigh and he stood up, beginning to pace. He reached up with both hands and rubbed his face, suddenly feeling exhausted. "When?"_

_"Today," Calleigh replied. Memories of her interlude with Jake Berkeley – her ex-boyfriend and the new homicide detective flashed through her mind: his kisses, his touch, her dining table, her bedroom that was freshly carpeted._

_Though her time with Jake was hot and steamy, she found that she couldn't feel any joy during it. Even in the peak of her pleasure, all Calleigh could do was think of Tim and how her actions were going to affect him._

_Tim shoved his hands in pocket, before approaching Calleigh who was still in the tub. He sat on the edge and ran his finger on the top of her left knee. Her flesh was angry and Calleigh winced at his touch. Tim flicked his eyes at her and he shook his head._

_"I've got to go. I've got to think things though." And Calleigh couldn't help but burst into tears._

* * *

She brushed a damp lock of hair from her face as she approached him and cleared her throat in an attempt to strike his attention.

Tim looked up at Calleigh, his eyes darkening at the sight of his girlfriend. "Hey."

"I was hoping I'd find you here," Calleigh replied. "You kind of took off." Her voice was quiet in the loud, noisy bar but Tim could hear her perfectly. Tim noted that her voice shook slightly and he muttered an expletive before grabbing an empty stool for her to sit on.

"Thanks," Calleigh replied, leaning towards Tim. She had recently showered and the scent of strawberries overpowered Tim. He breathed in her scent deeply and exhaled loudly.

"Well, Calleigh, did you really think I'd stick around?" Tim asked sharply. He sighed at the sight of the pained look she wore.

"You have every right to hate me," Calleigh replied. "I don't blame you if you do. Just know that I am so incredibly sorry, Tim. I never meant to hurt you." She reached over and took his hand into hers, thumbing the top of his palm.

"I don't hate you," Tim replied honestly. Calleigh gasped and even Tim found himself taken aback by his words.

"But, I… I… I'm no good; I'm trouble," Calleigh replied confusedly. "Surely you harbor some strong feelings against me."

"I have no resentment towards you Calleigh." Tim replied breaking his grip with hers. He reached for his pint of beer and knocked back the rest without stopping. He waved the bartender over and motioned for another.

Calleigh frowned as she watched Tim indulge in alcohol but noted there was no bitterness in his voice. "Let me at least explain what happened."

"No need, I don't need to know why did you did it with him today." Tim replied, turning his attention back to Calleigh. "See, while I was down here, I came to a startling realization." He cleared his throat once more and looked down to the scars on her knees. "See," he pointed. "Those will go away but what I feel for you here," he pointed now to his heart. "Won't go away as easily. Hell, I don't even want it to go away. Besides, it doesn't matter. You came back to me. In the end, I won." Tim reached for her again, and this time pulled her into his embrace. He pressed a kiss on the nape of her neck and then to her cheek.

It was a sweet reunion. It was almost as if they were like how they originally were again. "There'll be none of him no more," she sobbed, her tears wetting his cheeks. "You're my guy, my fella. Always."

Tim pulled away, and reached out to wipe her eyes. "Let's go home." Calleigh nodded and slipped her hands into Tim's once more. And there in that moment, laid the understanding that what would define their love was not her infidelity but his forgiveness.

**FIN.**


End file.
